Bobby's Burning Love Part 2
by Victorian Lady Cat
Summary: This is a continuation of the love story between Bobby & his lost love, Ada. It is fiction and there is no reference to anyone dead or alive within this story. It is meant as entertainment only and in no way relating to anything otherthan the fictional characters referred to from SOA. ...ENJOY !


BOBBY'S BURNING LOVE – Part II

Chapter I

Taking her cue, Lilly opted to not go to the coffee shop with Ada and Bobby and took Chloe home after the wedding.  
Later, when Ada and Bobby arrived home, a surprised Ada found that they were still up and watching a movie.  
Glancing at the clock, "God, Chloe! Look at the time! Hey, Little Lady it is WAY late! GO to bed, _NOW_!"  
"Good night Mom… uh….Nite Bobby" Chloe said shyly  
Frowning, Lilly turns off the movie and follows a sleepy eyed Chloe to bed.  
Moving quickly and efficiently within the little galley kitchen, Ada busied herself making fresh coffee. The rich warm aroma of coffee wafts throughout the house. As she and Bobby sat at the breakfast bar talking, a sharp knock on the  
front door causes them both to jump. Looking at Ada, Bobby could see fear overtake her as she starts to shake.  
With his pistol drawn behind his back, Bobby places a finger to his lips to silence Ada and silently approaches the door.  
Lilly does not have a security system and that there is no camera  
near the porch door, so he is forced to peek from a window in the darkened living room.  
Swearing softly under his breath, he re-holsters his pistol and unchains the door.  
"Shit! What the fuck, you guys? I thought you were waiting in the van? Bobby hisses.  
"Uh, listen Slick, you wouldn't answer your phone. We waited awhile, but we need to talk NOW." Jax stated quietly.  
Looking over Bobby's shoulder Jax flashes one of his dazzling smiles toward Ada.  
"Evening Mam. Nice to see you again. Sorry to disturb you two ." Jax nods politely.  
A slouching and sullen Opie leans on the door jam and nods curtly as the men are hastily re- introduced by Bobby.  
From the serious looks on their faces, Bobby could see that something was amiss.  
Standing in the living room, Ada warily watched as the men file into the room. She had not been around real bikers for years and _holy shit_ - these boys were sure as hell the real thing.  
Sarcastically, Ada says "I had no idea you had your entourage with you, Bobby"  
"They were with the van and were supposed to wait for me." Bob replied sheepishly  
"_Wait in the van_? You made them sit in that van all this time? REALLY? Holy shit, Bobby! _It's been hours! Oy_ ! It's nearly dawn!" Ada hisses.  
"I must apologize to you..uh.. gentlemen" Ada states in sincere tone.  
"I've kept Bobby from his business, yakking all this time. I didn't know you two were waiting. Time just got away from us. Had I known..well..geez..Oh, Bobby, I feel so shitty!" said a red faced Ada.  
"Please – come in and have some coffee". Shaking her head in disgust, Ada rushes into the kitchen to assemble a tray while making another pot of fresh coffee.  
In the soft gray morning light, a pensive Ada shivers as she gazes at the serene little garden outside the kitchen window.  
"What am I going to do…"? She remembers her own garden and the horrific things that had occurred with Pierce.  
A movement in the dim light causes her to freeze.  
"Shit! Now I am seeing things move..what the fuck? I need to chill out I guess..so tired.."  
An impatient Bobby, thinking that Ada was out of earshot turns to Jax, "OK, spill it bro'."  
Jax's large blue eyes flashed with anger as he starts in a heated whisper,  
"I won't chew your ass out in front of your Lady friend for ignoring my calls, Dumb Ass!"  
The act of turning off a cell phone was breaking a 'golden rule' among the brothers of SAMCRO.  
"Listen, you were followed when you left the gig and from the restaurant. What's up with that? Did you know? "  
Puzzled, Bobby shakes his head no.  
"Uh, I had the plate run and who do you think it belongs to?" Opie offers.  
"Uber- Arian, white boy - fuckin' Pierce Williams! Mean anything to you? " asked Jax.  
Hearing the exchange between the men and the mention of Pierce's name, Ada gasps as a plate of cookies slips from her hands and crashes to the floor. Quickly, Bobby turned to see her as her face pales and realized something is very wrong.  
Rushing to her side "Ada? Are you ok? What's wrong?"  
Slipping an arm around Ada's waist, he tries to support her as she starts to cry softly.  
"Oh, Bobby! It isn't something I want to drag you into. I thought I was clear of Pierce when I left Denver."  
"You know this guy?... Drag me into what, Ada?"  
Sitting in the dining room drinking coffee, Ada tells them the story of Pierce Williams and how he had invaded their world.  
"So I used the wedding as an excuse to quietly take some time off and slip out of Denver. I did not want to worry Chloe."  
" I… I couldn't tell her about her cat. " Ada stammered.  
Silence surrounds them and the men process the horrific story that Ada has just shared with them.  
After slowly nodding his head back and forth, "We already called Clay and he is arranging for some of our brothers  
from Oakland to provide a little backup" said Jax  
"They should be arrivin' soon. Postin' guards. You packin' Bob?" a somber faced Opie states quietly,  
as he rises to check the locks on the front windows.  
"Always, Bro" Bobby nods  
As the men proceed to check the windows and doors, Opie slips out of the back door and carefully  
works his way around the house to the front lawn. From his vantage point behind the cover of hedges, he raises  
night binoculars and surveys the darkened street.  
The SUV is parked a few houses away and Opie can see that there is a man sitting in the driver's seat.  
Pulling out his cell phone, Opie silently sends texts to several different numbers.  
"Smart bastard, must have knocked out the street light above him'.  
..."Shit, I need a cigarette and tah take a leak"  
The long day of just coffee and cigarettes burned Opie's guts.  
Hearing his stomach rumble Opie sighes and searches his pockets for a box of Tic Tacs.  
"Damn, I'm hungry".  
A minute later, as he slips out the back door, Jax pulls his pistol and quickly checks the back yard and alley behind the house. Cautiously working his way toward the front of the house, he joins Opie.  
In the darkness, all that can be seen of Pierce is the small point of light from a lit cigarette.  
He brazenly sits waiting...watching… unaware that he is being so carefully observed.  
Ada stood up and began to clear cups and over loaded ash trays from the table.  
The sky is starting to lighten and she turns off the lights.  
Silently, she loads the dishwasher and wipes down the counter tops.  
Standing in the doorway, Bobby watches her as she moves about the kitchen.  
"Ada…We need to consider something ..Hear me out..Listen to me before you say 'No"… You may not like it or understand it, but it will keep you and Chloe safe until we find out what this piece of shit wants. I want you to come home with us..back to Teller-Morrow with us. You'll both be protected there. It isn't the Ritz, but you will be able to rest safely."  
Biting her lower lip, Ada nervously twirls her sterling silver thumb ring,  
"Lock down? Oh, no, Bobby…I couldn't…what the hell would I say to Chloe?  
She's a baby! What can I tell her? 'Momma loves her old bikers and we are going to play with the Hells Angels'?  
Oh shit! Forgive me, but this is spinning way way out of control. I had no idea it would go down like this and would have never approached you if I had. _Jesus_, what am I gonna tell Chloe, huh?"  
Slowly approaching Ada and shaking his head, Bobby reaches out slowly to caress her cheek and tuck a strand of her golden hair behind her ear.  
"We aren't the Angels, Ada. We are SAMCRO and that's way different."  
" Let me DO something for you and Chloe. _Let me help you_. I need to make up for lost time, Baby " Bobby responds gently.  
Pulling Ada into his arms, Bobby holds her as he caresses her back.  
Placing his hands on both sides of her face, he gently lowers his lips to hers. He kisses her slowly.  
Trailing kisses down the side of her jaw to her neck, she presses her body into the warmth of his arms.  
They lose themselves in their passionate kisses for several minutes before the sound of an opening door brings  
them back to reality.  
"Tell Chloe what?" a sleepy Chloe pads into the kitchen, "Can't sleep Mom. Can I have something to eat?"  
Surprised, they both look at a sleepy faced Chloe and then each other.  
Ada pales as she realizes that she must try to tell Chloe what is happening and has no idea of how to tell her without letting her know that Bobby is her Father. Not now. Not like this..  
"Listen, Darlin' I've invited you and Mom to come visit me where I hang out and work - It's a place called Teller/Morrow. I do their books AND I belong to a motorcycle club there called SAMCRO. We have a cool club house I want you Ladies to see. Would you like to go meet some real neat people with me?"  
"Today? When? Oh, Mom! How COOL! Can we go? Huh?"  
"Can I ride on a motorcycle, Mom? Can I? Wow! Are they nice bikers or kinda scary?" Chloe chatters excitedly.  
With a pained look at Bobby, Ada reaches out to take Chloe's hand.  
"Dirty pool, Bob" she murmurs over Chloe's shoulder.  
"Uhm, Sweetheart, I am not sure if we can do this. We had other plans today."  
"But Mahhh Muhhh! Let's go! How cool ! I can tell all my friends back home!  
Sending a pleading took toward Bobby, "Come on Bobby… talk her into it..Pul-eeeze?" Chloe begs  
Knowing that she is not going to win, Ada agrees that they will go with Bobby.  
Raising an eyebrow and exhaling slowly, Ada shrugs and for the first time, a hint of a smile comes to her lips.  
"OK, Sweetie, go get ready, huh? Oh and DON'T wake Lilly up, Darling"  
Quickly, she packs small bags for herself and Chloe.  
As she gently opens Lilly's door, Ada is met with the sound of Lilly's steady breathing and the surrounding silence of slumber. Softly closing the door, she continues down the hall and returns to the kitchen.  
An apologetic note left on the breakfast bar explains that she and Chloe are taking a few days to take a drive down Coast and see 'the sights'.  
Worrying for Lilly's safety, Bobby and Jax have arranged for several of the extended brotherhood members to discreetly provide protection for every move that Lilly makes.  
There was no telling at what lengths Pierce Williams would go to harm Ada, Chloe or anyone attached to them.  
Silently, a smiling Bobby holds out his hand to Ada and the three of them slip out the kitchen door to her waiting rental car in the driveway.

Chapter II

Hearing them before he sees them, several riders approach the house.  
Turning the ignition, Pierce moves away from the curb slowly. Driving away, he looks in his rear view mirror and relaxes.  
Nobody is following.  
Watching as Pierce drives away, Opie flicks his cigarette into the street and stretches.  
Pulling out his cell phone, he begins texting.  
At this early hour there is hardly any traffic as Pierce slows to a stop at the lighted intersection.  
He does not notice a parked car as it pulls away from the curb and falls in a few cars behind him.  
Following him at a safe distance for several miles, the driver sees that Pierce pulls into a hotel driveway.  
As the valet opens his door, Pierce steps out and surveys the parking lot.  
Smirking to himself, he hands his keys to the waiting valet as he speaks to the boy quietly. The valet nods as Pierce presses a tip into his hand before the boy drives the car away.  
The other car pulls into an adjoining parking lot and waits. _Watching._  
Pulling out his cell phone, the driver quietly places a call.

Pierce is awakened by the sound of low chatter and giggles of the Hispanic women manning the  
housekeeping cart in the hallway.  
He frowns as he hears knocking on his door and one of the women announce in broken English "_Houze keepeen_".  
"Goddamit, no habla ! _Go away_!" he yells. "Get outta here! "  
" Fuck, I put the "do not disturb" out! _Fuckin' Beaners_ can't read!" he grumbles as he angrily approaches the door.  
As Pierce turns the door handle, the door is kicked open as two large bikers rush in with guns drawn.  
Pierce reaches for his pistol but is too late, as one of the men slams a fist into Pierce's gut.  
They catapult over the edge of the bed and grapple for the gun.  
Pierce wildly tries to get to his feet and fight back, but he is grabbed by the other biker and is finally held down by them both.  
"What you doin' here Williams?"  
"You are outta yer fuckin' Arian cocoon Williams!"  
"Fuck you" Pierce spits into the face of the biker.  
A fist slams the side of his head.  
Shaking his head slowly from the blow, he spits at the biker again.  
"Ass hole!" and he is hit again.  
"You need to go back to Nebraska or wherever the fuck you white wackos live, Pierce my boy" one of them hisses.  
"This is a warning. Leave the women and girl alone or we will take yer ass out."  
"You boys like a good fight and you will get one if you keep this shit up with them. Ya hear?"  
Pierce opens a nearly swollen shut eye and boldly looks into the biker's face and spits again.  
The last thing he remembers is the taste of blood and his world going black as he slid to the floor.

Chapter III

"So, that's the whole story, Clay. I think we need to reach out to the Arian bastards and find out what they are wanting or if he is acting alone"  
"Jesus Christ, Bobby, what the fuck are we supposed to be here? The Holiday Fucking Inn?" Spews Clay, "Bro, this is gonna use up a whole lotta favors …we have had a long running unhappy acquaintance with these bastards and it ain't been too pretty since we got the gun trade west of the Rockies away from them".  
"I know. I know. Shit, do you think I thought lightly of this? She was my woman and that's my kid!"  
" I never asked you for shit in the past, Clay. They need your help..I need your help." Bobby pleads  
"Bob, I have never seen you like this. Does she mean that much to you? Ah, fuck! We'll need to take a vote" answers Clay.  
Church is over and club business has been handled.  
All votes to house and help the women were cast as 'Ayes' and were dully noted.  
It has been agreed upon by all that Ada and Chloe will stay at Clay and Gemma's place.  
The only club members remaining seated around the massive redwood carved table are Clay, Bobby and Jax.  
Lighting a cigarette, Clay looks at Bobby, "OK, listen – get them settled into the guest house at my place.  
There's room for them both, it's safe and there's a pool for the kid. Besides, Gemma won't mind and will love playing hostess while she gets the whole juicy story outta Ada about the two of you."  
"Christ, she'll probably throw a 'family dinner' for the boys and their bitches… "  
"What about security, Clay?  
"We'll post guards. I ain't lockin' Teller/Morrow down for this shit.  
The Arian Brotherhood doesn't pose a real threat to this club. He is the threat. From the sound of the call I got from their Pres' this morning, they are about to come down on _Lil' brothah'_ Pierce with both boots."  
" He has attracted way too much unwanted attention toward them since he got the boot from his fancy law firm in Denver."  
Shoving back from the table, Jax winks."Besides, we can lay a trap for him at Clay's and quietly dispose of any trash that needs to be removed".  
Chapter IV

Sitting high on a hill, the rambling Spanish styled house seems to be built around an enclosed courtyard.  
The house encompasses a large pool, hot tub, a large flagstone patio and lush garden area.  
Doors opening from the interior walls allow access to the kitchen and dining room, the great room, and master bedroom.  
Originally purposed for a "mother in law apartment", the guest house completes the enclosure.  
Several varieties of trees, high ornamental grasses and cacti frame the house creating a shady backdrop and hiding the high wall assuring security and privacy from the main road.  
The soft hiss of a water sprinkler and happy chatter of birds is the first thing that Chloe hears as she opens her eyes.  
Jumping out of bed, she opens the French doors is met with the fragrance of flowers, eucalyptuses trees and damp earth.  
Movement around some of the bushes catches her eye and Chloe sees that they are alive with different butterflies and honey bees, darting in and out of the blossoms and stems. Dark green arms of Ivy climb the walls nearest her and she sees the brightly colorful bougainvillea clinging to the  
long pergola covering the wrought iron table and chairs. The serene sight and heavy fragrance of flowers assaults her senses.  
Gemma and Ada are sitting at the table under the pergola, quietly sipping their coffee and chatting.  
"Good Morning, Sweet Heart!"  
"Morning, Mom. Morning Aunt Gemma."  
"Hi Baby, what do you want for breakfast?" Gemma asks gently.  
"What are my choices?"  
"Honey, anything you want. We have a little bit of everything."  
Gemma gets to her feet and saunters toward the cheerfully painted Dutch style split kitchen door.  
"Uhnn…Surprise me, Aunt Gemma? Honestly, don't fuss for me..got any granola and yogurt? Can I help? " a smiling Chloe calls after her.  
Chloe dips down to hug and kiss Ada as she sits down at the table.  
"Ohhh ! Wow! What's that for kiddo?" Ada exclaims in surprise  
"This is turning out to be the coolest vacation ever, Mom!"  
Frowning, Ada looks down into her coffee and absent mindedly stirs the spoon rhythmically in the dark rich liquid.  
Trying to find the right words, she is distracted by the sound of a motor cycle approaching the house.  
"Whoo Hoo! Bobby's here!" Chloe rises and rushes toward the house to greet him.  
A few minutes later, Gemma returns and sets down two platter s of food.  
Fragrant cinnamon scented French toast and bacon plus a mouthwatering selection of various berries and fruits fanned out on each platter.  
Glancing warily at Ada, Gemma sees the look on Ada's face.  
"Oh shit..you eat bacon don't you? Not to worry.. It's turkey bacon anyway. Dig in. Got fresh coffee on the way."  
" Hey, Ada, the kid seems really taken with Bobby. That should make things easier for you, huh?"  
"Hmmm, I hope so, Gemma. I just don't know when or how to do this. There is so much to consider...  
... _To atone for_.. Bob and I have _a lot_ to straighten out. "  
"All in due time, Honey. All in due time. Hey! Come-on, try to eat a little something, Ada. You didn't eat much at dinner last night."  
Shaking her head, Ada smiles and rises as Bobby walks out on to the patio.  
Bobby gives Gemma a quick kiss on each of her cheeks.  
Turning to Ada, "Oh no! No little kisses for you. Come here" Bobby begins to embrace Ada in a bear hug. As they rock back and forth, Ada giggles and starts to push him away.  
"Whoa, Buddy! We hardly know each other!"  
Gemma and Chloe look at each other and shrug as Chloe sits and begins to eat her breakfast.  
"I came to take my girls shopping. Anybody want to go shopping? Huh? Huh?" Bobby teases

Chapter V

The lights are on, he thinks as he regains consciousness.  
_Pain. _  
He tries to open his eyes and realizes that one is stuck shut.  
He tastes blood and realizes that his nose is bleeding. Dried blood is on his hands and shirt. Picking himself up off of the floor, Pierce stumbles to the bathroom and vomits into the toilet. Turning on the shower, he slips into the hot streaming water allowing the water to pelt his sore back.  
His head is pounding. Leaning his battered face against the cool tile wall, he beings to think things through.

Calling room service, Pierce requests Tylenol , food and a pot of coffee.  
Replacing the melting bag of ice on his cheek, he winces. Picking up his cell phone, he begins to dial.  
After placing several calls, he finally slams the phone shut and throws it across the room.  
"Fuck! "  
"Ok. Ok. I don't need you bastards!"  
As he finishes dressing, room service arrives and the waiter places the tray on the balcony table.  
Hovering near the table, he sets out the small bottle of Tylenol and the covered dishes.  
As he finally finishes and walks to the door, he turns and appraises the swollen bruised cheek and eye,  
the waiter discretely asks,  
"Excuse me Sir. Will there be anything else? Did you need more ice? Do you need medical attention?"  
Pierce shakes his head "no" and hands the man a twenty dollar bill as he opens the door for him to leave.  
"Thank You, Sir !"  
After poking at his breakfast, Pierce finishes the coffee and lights a cigarette.  
Surveying the valley below him, he is deep in thought.  
"Ok, Ada…You little Jew bitch..I will find you, baby..oh and when I do…when I do…then..you will see who is superior"  
"Maybe I will teach your little Chloe something new, hmmm?"

Chapter VI

The sizzle of steaks on the grill and the sound of laughter seemed to help Ada relax a little.  
Most of the Club Members and their Old Ladies with kids have arrived. Several Prospects floated within the crowd making sure that the patched Members had whatever they desired. Sitting in a secluded spot in the garden, Ada and Bobby watch as Chloe and some of the other kids romp in the azure pool.  
Music blares and somewhere a bottle crashed to the ground.  
Hearing the glass break, Gemma yells out "Hey! Try not to destroy the place! Chill the fuck out you guys!"  
Laughter all around and happy conversations flows as Gemma and some of the Old Ladies scurry in and out of the kitchen door, placing platters and bowls of food on the long trestle table set up to serve the crowd.  
Clay walks up to the table and sets down a large patter of char broiled steaks and chicken down.  
"Come and get it!"  
They party late into the night.  
Chloe had long since departed for her cozy bed and slept the sweet sleep of an exhausted child.  
As things wound down, Bobby reaches for Ada's hand, bringing it to his lips. Winding his hands in her hair, he gently moves her head to his own, seeking her lips.  
Parting her tongue he explores the old familiar territory. Savoring the taste of her lips and scent of her skin, he runs his hands down her arms and circles her waist.  
As Ada welcomes his kisses and touch, she molds herself into his waiting arms and kisses him back with a fervor that surprises her.  
Kissing him back with all that she had locked away all of those years, she draws back from him and looks him in the eye.  
"Do we want to do this, Bob? Do we want to go back in time or..go.. forward in time?"  
Placing his hands on both sides of her cheeks, he looks into her eyes.  
"Always the romantic, huh, Ada? Baby, I want the now, Ada… I want to be in you.. I need you Ada, I need you so badly. I sure can try to make up for lost time if you'll give me a chance. "  
"Bobby…I'm not trying to make up for lost time. There is a lot to consider, Bob. No strings attached. Is that wrong?"  
"It's been a very long time for me, Bob".  
Taking her hand, he looks deeply into her eyes and smiles.  
Turning toward her door, they walk into the little apartment and quietly slip into her room.  
Closing the door, Ada turns the lock quietly and turns to Bobby.  
Reaching for the hem of her blouse, she raises her arms to allow Bobby to take off her blouse.  
Cupping her naked breasts, he skims his thumbs over her hardening nipples.  
Stroking and pulling them gently, he begins to kiss her neck.  
Groaning, Ada begins to move her hands up his chest and places them under his leathers.  
As she slides them to the floor, she slips her hand under his shirt and pulls up to release the shirt from his jeans.  
Bare breasted she clings to him as he gropes for the button on her jeans.  
She allows him to remove her jeans and panties, standing before him, she undoes his fly.  
He stops to kick off his boots and stoops to remove his socks then steps out of his jeans.  
He presses her back against the wall kissing her wildly. She allows his hands to explore her heated body.  
He is like a man who has been denied water. He drinks her in. He tastes her skin.  
They turn as he walks her backward toward the bed.  
He places Ada gently against the pillows as she opens her arms to him.  
Parting her thighs with his leg, He eases down her body.  
Trailing kisses across her breasts and down her belly, she moans deeply as he nips at her body softly. Kissing the inside of her ankle, he trails his tongue up her leg and thigh until he reaches her sex.  
He runs his tongue slowly up and down, teasing. He inserts two fingers into her as Ada catches her breath and begins to move.  
Caressing her gently as he moves his fingers in and out of her, while she matches his movements with the rocking of her hips.  
Reaching for the foil packet, he stops only to roll the condom on.  
"My Ada, My Baby, My own.." he murmurs as he slips into her.

Early the next morning several people are still sleeping on lounges beside the pool and on the front lawn.  
The yard is littered with cigarette butts, empty beer cans and half empty plates of uneaten food.  
As he opened his eyes to the bright sunlight, with throbbing head and a cotton lined mouth, Clay rises stiffly from the lounge chair.  
Surveying the damages as he walks toward the kitchen for some Gatorade and an Alka Seltzer he shakes his head in disgust.  
"Jesus Christ! What a fuckin' mess! Wake the fuck up and get going" as Clay walks through the patio area he kicks at several sleeping Prospect's feet.  
"Get your asses up ya bastards' n' clean this shit up!"  
Hearing the outburst as Gemma enters the kitchen ,she smiles to herself remembering how drunk Clay had been last night and smirked at the fact that he wasn't able to make love to her again.  
"All in good time, Baby. I'm takin' notes. I will pay you back for all this shit and more you rotten fuck.." She had patiently been watching the goings on in the club and the quiet rise of her son, Jax, to take his rightful place as the head of the club. _Clay's days were numbered._  
Combined with the fact that he had slapped her around in the last few months, his cheating on her and the knowledge of his underhanded acts behind the Club's back, Gemma figured that all the Club or Opie needed  
to know was that Clay was responsible for Piney's mysterious death and also the reason that the ATF was sniffing around.  
In a trade for his freedom, Clay had implicated some of the Club members after a recent bust. That would push the card.  
"Just a matter of time and I got lotsa time. I'll get you.. you son of a bitch."  
Bobby slipped out of the French Doors and listened.  
Heading toward the sounds in the kitchen, he could detect the welcoming aroma of Gemma's good coffee.  
"Well, well, well. Look who had a play date?" sneers Clay.  
"Watch yer mouth, Clay. It ain't like that with her." Replied a cold eyed Bobby.  
Holding up his hands as if to surrender, Clay shrugs as he sits down at the table.  
"Mornin' Bob. Have some coffee, Honey" Gemma offers quietly  
In the next few minutes, Tig, Jax, Opie and Happy, all silently drifted into the kitchen each accepting steaming mugs of coffee gratefully.  
After a few cups of coffee and a mountain of toast, conversation arrives at the topic of recent problem with Pierce Williams.  
"I sent him a 'welcoming committee' two nights ago" Clay mentions between bites of food.  
"He should either be on his way back to where ever the fuck he came from or he's planning a surprise for Ada, Bob"  
"Either way, Clay, he is a dead man" replies Bobby ominously  
The conversation at the table revolved around ways to draw Pierce out into a trap and what to do with him once that was accomplished.  
They did not want to start a war with the Arian Brothers of Oden.  
Care was to be taken not to draw them into a private fight. They were Pierce's brothers. His blood.  
It had to look like an accident.  
"Church. Tonight. 7:00 sharp. Pass the word." Announced a grim faced Clay.  
By noon, the yard had been picked up, damages repaired and drunken bodies removed.  
"Mom..? Mom?  
"Here Honey..in the bathroom.." Ada emerges from the bathroom with a hair brush in her hand  
"Whats up, Bubbalah?"  
Chloe snickers "Oh! Uh - Mom, you haven't called me that in a long time"  
".. Uhm, is it ok if I go to the beauty salon with Gemma? We're going to get pedies and then meet Tara and the babies at Farrell's for ice cream."  
Thinking it was too good to be true, Ada grinned into the mirror at herself and starts walking to her bedroom.  
"Sure, Baby. Let me get some money for you. Do you know what time you might come back?"  
"Noooo..but I could ask?"  
As she handed Chloe some cash, "No. No..It's fine. I'm just going to sit by the pool and veg anyway"  
"Bobby said he might be able to get away from the office early and come for a swim."  
"OK, Cool! Thanks! Gemma is getting ready to go and uh, we may not be home for dinner either..is that ok?"  
'Is that Ok? IS THAT OKAYYY?' a grinning Ada's mind screams ..  
"Sure, Baby. There is a lot to nibble on here. You go have a good time, ok? I'll be fine."  
Coming into the room, Ada hands her the money then hugs Chloe hard.  
"Owie! Jeez, Mom! What was that for? You crushed me!"  
"I don't know, kiddo, just wanted to hug you. I love you - ya know that don't you?"  
"Oh Mom ! Love you too ! Ok..Going..Later!"  
Waiting until she hears Gemma drive away, Ada reaches for her phone and texts to Bobby.  
'Come play with me'  
A few minutes later a reply, 'On my way, Baby'  
Bobby arrives with a bouquet of roses and a smile within the hour.  
Watching as Gemma drove away, Pierce watches the blinking icon on his monitor as the car proceeds toward the Interstate.  
After placing a bug under Gemma's wheel well, as well one under Ada's rental car, he knew when they would move and follow where they were going.  
Following at a safe distance, he proceeds to enter the Interstate almost directly behind Gemma.  
Feeling a chill on the back of her neck, Gemma reaches under the seat.  
Releasing a small sigh of relief, she fingers the hidden snub nose 38.  
Looking in the rear view mirror, she notices the car and the blond haired man following her.  
She decides to exit the Interstate to see if he follows.  
He does.  
She circles through a parking lot and gets back on the Interstate.  
After seeing that he does not follow her, she almost laughs out loud at her paranoia.  
"Smart bitch!" murmurs Pierce as he sees what Gemma does to check him out.  
He pulls back onto the Interstate and discreetly follows, watching the monitor to see when and where Gemma exits.  
"OK, I want a double hot fudge sundae with everything on it" Chloe states shyly as she looks up from the menu.  
Smiling, Gemma looks at Tara and shrugs "What the hell! Me Too! _Bring It_!"  
They all break out in snickers and watch as Thomas leans in playing 'peek-a-boo' with his brother. The baby dissolves into giggles as Thomas repeats his motions.  
"Gemma, I have to pee" Chloe says in Gemma's ear.  
Not thinking that there is imminent danger lurking in an innocent place like an ice cream parlor, Gemma replies  
"OK, Honey. Do you want me to go with you?"  
"Nope, I'm good." Chloe replies as she skips away from the table and heads toward the entryway where the restrooms are located. Gemma watches her as she goes then turns to speak with Tara.  
The server brings the sundaes and they wait for Chloe, thinking she will return in a moment.  
As the ice cream starts to melt, Gemma becomes uneasy at Chloe's absence.  
"Tara, I'm gonna go check on Chloe. Be right back"

Chapter VII

The pain is overwhelming.  
The electric shock that passed through her body made her fall to the ground and writhe.  
The pain was the last thing she remembered until she woke up in this place..  
Panic grips her as she feels the bindings bite into her wrists. As Chloe struggles to move in the stifling hot van, as she fights hysteria. She is blind folded and hog tied. Every movement is torcher.  
Trying to scream, the gag in her mouth makes her start to choke and feel nauseous.  
As the van is driven over what seems to be a bad road at a high rate of speed,  
Chloe is punished with every bump in the road.  
Finally, after what seems to be hours, the van slow down and comes to a stop.  
Hearing the van doors open, Chloe feels the cool air rush in and desperately tries to breath in the clean, pine scented air.  
Tipping her head back she frantically tries to see under her blind fold.  
Rough hands grip her and lift her out of the van laying her on the ground hard.  
Someone cuts the bindings and her numb legs and arms flop free.  
Grabbing her hands, they are rebound behind her back and a noose is placed around her neck.  
She smells another scent..a familiar scent, but cannot place it.  
Suddenly, she is yanked by her hair and is painfully dragged up to her feet.  
All she hears is the sound of their footsteps, half dragging her, through dirt. She stumbles as she forced to climb steep wooden steps and is slapped hard across her face.  
Hearing the sound of a door creaking open, she is pushed down hard on a wooden chair.  
In addition to the stinging cheek, excruciating pain radiates up the base of her spine and travels up her back.  
She struggles to cling to consciousness…to sanity..Binding her to the chair, the noose is still around her neck.  
It is tight and is now yanked on as if to test it. To remind her...  
She starts to cry silently and begins shaking uncontrollably.  
"Relax you little bitch. I'm gonna remove your gag. You can scream all you want. Nobody is around to hear you,"  
The voice is so familiar. The lingering familiar scent assaults her memory. Why?  
"Puleeze…P..Puleeze..don't hurt me..what did I do? What do you want?  
"Shut the fuck up" as another hard slap comes across her face.  
The force of the blow is so hard that she struggles to maintain consciousness.  
A hand grabs the back of the chair to steady it from falling as she sways in the chair.  
The noose is yanked and she feels it tighten around her neck.  
As a sob escapes her lips she stills and begins to cry in silence.  
She remembered that scent…It was cologne she and her Mom gave to Pierce..  
"Oh my God…"  
Walking out of the room and onto the deck Pierce lights a cigarette. Inhaling deeply , he laughs.  
"So. God. Damn. Easy! Fucking idiots! Tsk Tsk Tsk Jew Boy..You fucked up!"  
Pierce thinks out loud. Thinking back at the look on Chloe's face as he tazed her, he snorts with laughter.  
Taking out a disposable cell phone and places a call.  
"Fuck! No service!" as he listens to the recording.  
Looking around him for a higher spot, he walks toward the nearby small hill. Climbing up the rocks he attempts to place the call again. This time the call goes through.  
He smiles as the call is immediately picked up by Bobby.  
"Hey! Jew Boy! How are you and the kike whore doin', hmmm? Missing something are we?" sneers Pierce into the phone.  
"Listen you son of a bitch. Your fight is with me – not them! Bring back the girl and we can talk."  
"Talk? _TALK_? We don't have anything to talk about, _Bubbie_…"  
"Ada needs to learn a valuable lesson..I'm going to teach it to her. Teach her to keep her mouth shut..to show some respect to her betters and to remember her place..You fuckin' Jews…you all think you deserve the best.."  
Fury rising in his throat, Bobby clutches the phone and struggles to remain calm.  
"Pierce, that ain't gonna happen. Not now. Not ever. You need to return the girl before this gets out of hand - SAMCRO doesn't want a war…What will it cost to free the child..?_What the fuck do you want_?"  
"Oh I'd say we are well past that stage, Bob..Cost? It's _all_ about money with you bastards, isn't it..?"  
"Nah, I'll tell you what..I will trade the little bitch for Ada though..Just ..a thought. You have four hours to make the trade.  
I will text you where to go…Just You and Ada..alone, Bobby... None of your raggedy assed Brothers lurking about.."  
and Pierce hangs up.  
In shock, Bobby looks at the phone.  
Seeing Bobby's face, Clay looks at Gemma and then Ada.  
Gemma stares back through her cigarette smoke as if to challenge Clay somehow.  
With tears streaming down her face, Ada sits at the table quietly.  
As Bobby places his hand on her shoulder, Ada breaks into sobs.  
"Wuh..why? Why is he doing this to us? I never hurt anyone..I don't understand any of this..why take my Chloe…?"  
"He didn't want me...didn't want Us..Oh, Bob.. "  
"It isn't you, Darlin'. He simply hates Jews. Any Jew. It's who he is. How he was raised"  
"The mere fact that you were a woman and you bested him at the firm was one thing...That combined with the fact that you were everything he was taught to hate.. fighting his feelings for you..well.._he snapped_ .."  
answers Clay. "I had a chat with his brother, Wilhelm, earlier today, as I informed him of what's happened"  
"The family and the Sons of Oden want no part of this shit."

"Ada, I am so sorry, Ada…This is all my fault" stammers Gemma.  
" I shoulda gone with her. She was only out of my sight for a minute.."  
"No, Gemma..don't blame yourself..we didn't know he would follow us to Charming..We thought we were safe from him here..." responds Ada sadly as she reaches her hand out toward Gemma.  
Gemma takes her hand and squeezes it gently.  
Clay's phone suddenly rings. As he speaks into the phone, his face relaxes as he nods and responds quietly.  
Hanging up, Clay turns to them..  
"OK, we may have a break here. That was Pierce's brother"  
"He thinks he knows where Pierce may be holen' up...an old cabin near Charming ..it belonged to an uncle who died years ago. The old man left it to Pierce to pay for his legal services"  
"It's worth a shot to have some of the boys run up there to check."  
Roaring up the hill in Opie's sturdy antiquated truck, Jax and Opie speed toward the old cabin.  
They travel alone. They travel fast. They are armed.  
Day light is fading as they approach the road that leads back into the woods where the cabin is located.  
Slowing to take the turn onto the dirt road, they spot some tracks in the soft dirt.. Jax looks at Opie..  
"Look, Op..bike tracks…what do ya make of that?"  
"I think we got some company..Ok, whitie..lets dance.." Opie murmurs as he walks the tracks and checks his gun.  
They travel through the woods quietly and swiftly. As they approach the cabin, the two men take cover and wait.  
As the dusk settles in, crickets and frogs are beginning to their croaking songs. So quiet. Too quiet.  
Chloe recoils from the hand touching her thigh. Pierce smirks and pinches her hard.  
Gasping in pain, Chloe twists in the chair to avoid his touch again.  
His hand travels across her neck, grazing her cheek and she begins to feel sick.  
"What's the matter, you little cock teaser...I thought all you Jew bitches liked men's hands on them."  
She spits toward the voice and is rewarded with another hard slap. He slaps her hard.  
Seeing wild flashes of light, the pain and shock is overwhelming to her.  
As Chloe weeps, she raises her head and almost howls in anger and frustration through her tears.  
Pierce starts to mimic her crying and starts laughing. Taunting her..  
"Leave her alone, Pierce.." a cold voice comes from behind Pierce.  
Turning, Pierce sees that his brother, Wilhelm has appeared at the kitchen doorway.  
"WHOA ! WHAT THE FUCK! Where'd you come from Wil-Helm? You just snuck up on me.."  
"Nobody knows about this place.. Besides… She is just a piece of garbage. I might as well have a little fun with her"  
"I'm betting the little slut might still be a virgin.."  
"I can't wait to fuck her and throw that in her cunt Mother's face, let alone Bobby's." Pierce chuckles.  
"_We don't touch children, you fuck_!" as a punch throws Pierce against the wall…  
"_You don't…I do…I will_.." as Pierce rushes against his brother.  
"_Like hell you will…You bastard_! You have brought this family nothing dishonor and pain, Pierce"  
grunts Wilhelm as he throws a punch toward Pierce.  
"_You are done, Pierce! NO MORE_!"  
Hearing the shouting and crashing noises in the cabin, Jax and Opie look at each other…  
Crouching as they quickly approach the cabin, they take cover as they hear several shots ring out.  
Drawing their guns and rush the front door of the cabin and smashing it with their heavy boots.  
Both men are halted in their tracks by the gory scene in the room.  
Vacantly staring ahead of her, Chloe lay on her side, still tied to the wooden chair.  
The last few minutes in the room managed to finally push her into a state of shock.  
Opie rights the chair and unties her.  
Picking up the child, Opie cradles her as he swiftly carries her out of the cabin.  
Jax checks the bodies of the two men for any signs of life.  
Fighting for air, Wilhelm gasps as blood bubbles out of his mouth and streams from his nose..  
"Is he..is he.. dead?..."  
"Yup. He's gone." Replies Jax as he trains his gun on Wilhem.  
"I got no fight with SAMCRO or you..I had to kill him…he wasn't..he wasn't pure.. anymore…"  
"A disgrace…with no ..honor..." whispers Wilhelm as the last breath escapes from his chest.  
Joining Opie and Chloe outside, Jax tells Opie what has happened.  
Chloe is crying softly into Opie's shoulder.  
As he wraps Chloe in a blanket, Jax picks her up and begins to walk toward the main road.  
"Wipe it down and do yer Shit, Op"  
Opie checks his pockets for matches and walks back toward the cabin.

Chapter VIII

"I don't get it Clay..how did Wilhelm know where they were?" an astonished Bobby looks at Clay.  
"When I talked to him, he told me that he figured that Pierce might go there"  
"He gave me the directions to help us locate the place and the go ahead to go check it out"  
"I had no idea that he would beat us to the draw..He must have realized that Pierce 'snapped' ..Didn't want this to go any further... It was personal. Pierce would have us think taking Chloe was a club related act..  
Wilhelm avoided an all-out war by allowing himself to take care of things. It's too bad he was lost in the bargain. He was a good leader."  
Ada walks into the kitchen as the two men talk and stops to listen.  
"A good leader? How can you say such a thing, Clay? Don't you have any respect for the situation?  
For us?" spews an angry Ada.  
"Look Ada, I DON'T mean you and Chloe- or Jews for that matter - any disrespect".  
"What I mean is that the man was a fair leader with a good business head on his shoulders. That's all.  
What Pierce did to you and Chloe was an abomination! "  
Bobby looks at Clay and shakes his head sadly.  
"Some shit never changes…" said Gemma softly.

As Ada brings out the last bag, she straightens her blouse and stands next to the rental car.  
Bobby takes the bag and places it in the trunk. Turning to Ada, he takes her hands in his and looks into her eyes.  
"..Ada… I wish you would stay awhile longer. I know Chloe would stay.."  
With eyes filled with sorrow, Ada shakes her head slowly..'no'..  
"Please..then call me when you get to Utah to stop for the night..call me when you get into Denver?"  
.. Ada again shakes her head 'no' and smiles at Bobby through her tears.  
"Always leaving each other.. aren't we..?"  
"I want to be a part of your lives, Ada. Don't leave me like this…_Please..Please_..?"  
"..Bob…I need to think things over. I need to protect this child..I have failed to do that so far and Chloe needs time to heal.  
We have our work cut out for us. It would complicate things now if you were in the picture…One thing at a time..  
She still doesn't know about us and that you are her father…..I don't need anything from you now…"  
Chloe walks into the living room and stops as she hears her mother and Bobby talking.  
Seeing her mother's face..hearing their words.. reality hits her..hard…running out the door...  
"I heard you, Mom ! I heard what you said! Is it true? When were you going to tell me, Huh?"  
Turning toward Bobby.."_Are you_ my Father, Bob?"  
Taking Ada's hand, Bobby turns toward Chloe and takes a deep breath.  
"The time for honesty is now, Chloe. Yes, Darling. I am….Chloe..We have both been in denial for so long. Please forgive us..We were dumb kids. I was a schmuck. I drove her away with the way I lived.  
The way I behaved. It wasn't her fault…she wanted only the best for you."  
A shocked Chloe takes a step back and stops.  
Looking at her parents for the first time ..looking at them as just that..her parents..a smile spreads across her face  
as she opens her arms to embrace them.


End file.
